War Of The Heart
by Frozen Midnight
Summary: Kakeru Kaze, an old friend of Shuichi's, comes to Japan for a visit, but he doesn't just want to rekindle his friendship, he wants to make it something more. YxS, SxOC
1. I

  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything relating to Gravitation and I do not claim ownership to any of the characters in this story. I am simply a tremendous fan of the show and I wanted to write a fanfic. Please don't hold that against me.   
  
**A/N:** I've been rolling the idea for this fic around in my mind for quite a while now and I got the first chapter finished recently. This is kinda a pilot chapter...if everyone likes it then I'll write more if not then I'll take it down. I hope you like it though...enjoy. ^-^   
  


* * *

  
  


**_War Of The Heart: Chapter I_**

  
  
The shrill ringing of the telephone wakes me up from my peaceful sleep. Slowly I lift my head up from my pillow, glancing at the digital clock beside me. Midnight. If I hadn't been so annoyed at being awakened at such an atrocious hour I probably would have just let the phone ring, however, due to my aforementioned annoyance, I got up and answered it.   
  
"Who the hell is it and what the hell do you want?" I whispered harshly into the phone. If my husband, Shuichi, hadn't been sound asleep I probably would have screamed at this annoying person.   
  
"Gomen nasai for calling so early, my name is Kaze Kakeru and I was hoping to speak to Shindou Shuichi. His parents gave me the number." The person on the other line answered.   
  
"Shuichi's asleep right now, call back in tomorrow." I said through clenched teeth. I think I'm going to have a nice long talk with Shuichi's parents this afternoon.   
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that. It's rather urgent that I speak to Shuichi now."   
  
"It had better be." I replied harshly. How dare this guy call in the middle of the night and demand that I wake up my Shu-chan. The nerve of this creep. After setting the phone down I made my way over to Shuichi's side of the bed and gently shook his shoulder. "Shu-chan, wake up, you have a phone call."   
  
Very slowly, two drowsy, amythest eyes opened to stare up at me, "Eiri-chan? Why are you waking me up so early?"   
  
"Someone's on the phone for you, he said it was urgent."   
  
"Is it Hiro? No, couldn't be Hiro, he wouldn't dare wake you up. Who is it Eiri-chan?"   
  
"Someone named Kaze."   
  
"Kaze?!" Shuichi screamed as he pushed me aside to get to the phone. "Kaze, is that really you?...Where are you?...Really?...Why?...Alright, I'll be there in two minutes." Next thing I knew the phone was being slammed down and Shuichi was running past me and out of the apartment.   
  
At this point I was extreamly angry. First, some insane friend of Shuichi's wakes me up at midnight, then he makes me wake Shuichi up, then Shuichi yells in my ear and pushes me to the floor like I don't matter, then he suddenly disappears without even acknowledging that I'm still here. Now, not only was I angry but I could feel myself closing off from the world which meant that Shuichi's actions had actually hurt me. I decided I'd let Shuichi know I was upset when he came back from where ever he had disappeared to.   
  
About four minutes later Shuichi returned, accompanied by a person who could have passed as Shuichi's twin. The only difference between the two was that Shuichi had pink hair and purple eyes while this other person had purple hair and pink eyes.   
  
After finally getting over the initial shock of seeing almost and exact duplicate of my husband, I realized that said husband was asking me something, "Eiri-chan, my friend Kakeru came to Japan to visit me but he forgot his wallet on the plane,can he stay with us for a while?"   
  
"No." I answered coldly. The man may be one of Shuichi's friends but he still woke me up and he still made Shuichi ignore me. No way was I going to let this creep sleep in our apartment.   
  
"But Eiri-chan, where will he stay?" Shuichi whined.   
  
"You have money Shuichi, put him in a hotel." At my use of his full first name I saw Shuichi wince, I hadn't called him that in over two years.   
  
"Actually, I let Hiro borrow my last paycheck so he and Suguru could take a vacation."   
  
"Fine, he can stay for one night. Tomorrow I want him out." I hated giving in but I was too tired to argue.   
  
Apon reaching our room I shut the door and locked it, fully aware that Shuichi was still helping Kakeru get settled in. If Shuichi was willing to ignore me for one of his friends then he was entitled to a night on the couch, though I had a feeling Shuichi wouldn't resign himself to the couch without a fight. I am eternally grateful to the person who invented earplugs.   
  


**_~Tsudzuku minna-chan!~_**

  
  


* * *

  
  
Well, what do you think? Should I write more? I'm sorry if Eiri's OOC...I tried to keep him IC but I dunno how well I did. Anyways, I hope you liked it.   
  


_~Frozen Midnight~_

  
  



	2. II

  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything relating to Gravitation and I do not claim ownership to any of the characters in this story. I am simply a tremendous fan of the show and I wanted to write a fanfic. Please don't hold that against me.   
  
**A/N:** Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews that I've gotten so far. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter now lets see if the second one meets your approval as well.   
  


* * *

  
  


**_War Of The Heart: Chapter II_**

  
  
Dispite being woken up at midnight the previous night, I somehow managed to drag myself out of bed at eight o'clock, two hours earlier than usual. As I made my way to the kitchen to get myself a cup of coffee, I noticed Kakeru sitting at the kitchen table but Shuichi was suspiciously absent.   
  
My curiousity at where my lover was obviously appeared on my face as Kakeru soon answered my internal question, "Shuichi left for work early this morning, in case you actually care." The purple haired villan told me coldly. Was that how I used to sound? I don't think even I could have been that cold.   
  
"Of course I care! He is my husband after all." I replied icily. I was beginning to dislike this guy more and more with every passing second.   
  
"Oh really? You sure had me fooled when you locked him out of the bedroom last night."   
  
"I was mad at him, it's not like he's a stranger to the couch. In fact, he once told me that he didn't really mind it so much." I stated hotly, I immidiately regretted my words.   
  
"Oh, so this is a common occurance is it? Poor Shu-chan, good thing I've come to rescue him from this abusive relationship."   
  
This guy knew exactly what buttons to push to piss me off and he was pushing them with abandon, though I had no intention of letting him get away with it, "It's not a common occurance and what the hell do you mean abusive relationship?"   
  
"When I called Shuichi's house his parents told me he was living with Uesugi Eiri, so I did a little research. Apparently you were the only witness to a triple homicide when you were sixteen, I also saw a fairly recent charge of assult and battery charged by one Aizawa Tachi on behalf of his bandmate though the charges were dropped soon after, and now I hear that my sweet friend Shuichi is confined to sleeping on the couch while his alleged husband gets to sleep in a nice, warm bed. Does it seem fair to keep Shuichi here with you when you treat him so horribly?" Kakeru managed to say all of this in a voice that was surprisingly calm and sure, he seemed to think I would agree with him without hesitation.   
  
"The past is the past and it is none of your concern, as for Shuichi, I treat him better than anyone else and how dare you suggest otherwise. Shuichi says you only came here for a visit, but you came for something else didn't you?"   
  
"As a matter of fact, I did come for something else." Reaching up he took the contacts out of his eyes revealing two cold grey eyes, next he removed the purple wig to reveal platinum blonde hair, "I came here to get Shuichi. I used to live next door to Shuichi, my parents were Americans. I was in all of Shuichi's classes, he stood up for me when people insulted the way I looked. Shuichi's my hero. I did everything I could to look like him but decided to reverse the colors of my hair and eyes so that we could be told apart.   
  
"Shuichi and I were inseperable, but my parents saw something in Shuichi I didn't see at the time. Somehow they knew all along that he was gay and they didn't want me around him. They were afraid I'd end up like him, they went so far as to move away from Japan, only to realize it was too late. I suppose I had been in love with Shuichi from the start and I hated my parents for taking me away from him. I decided to use my college vacation to come find him and take him back to America with me."   
  
"Never gonna happen Kakeru, Shuichi's staying right here with me. This is where he belongs." There was no way this guy was going to take my Shu-chan away from me, not after all we had to do to make this relationship work.   
  
"Oh, you really think so? You saw how he acted last night, I heard it all from him yelling my name to him pushing you to the floor. Just give him up now and save your dignity. No matter how much you fight I'll make sure I'm the one who wins him in the end."   
  
"I refuse to give him up to you. You have no idea how hard we worked to make it to where we are today and I'll be damned if I let you ruin it now! He's not a trophy, you can't win him like some stuffed bear at a carnival, he's a person and can make his own choices." This guy had no respect for Shuichi at all, this was all some game to him.   
  
"I am well aware of Shuichi's ability to make choices, which is why I know for a fact he'll choose me over you any day." Kakeru said confidently, striding out the door before I could reply.   
  
"And so, the war for Shuichi's heart has begun and I most definately will not be defeated." I said to the empty apartment before going back into the bedroom to get ready for work.   
  


**_~Tsudzuku minna-chan!~_**

  
  


* * *

  
  
Well, what'd you all think of chapter II? I decided to write the whole story from Eiri's POV. I forgot to mention that this story is post _Starting Again_ so if you haven't read that story you might be a little lost. Thanks again to everyone who's been reviewing, and I'm sorry if I haven't been replying to reviews lately, I've been busy but I'll reply from now on so make sure to leave a signed review or an e-mail address. Ja ne.   
  


_~Frozen Midnight~_

  
  



	3. III

  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything relating to Gravitation and I do not claim ownership to any of the characters in this story (except Kakeru Kaze of course). I am simply a tremendous fan of the show and I wanted to write a fanfic. Please don't hold that against me.   
  
**A/N:** Well everyone, here's chapter 3. Many people will probably hate Kakeru Kaze by then end of this chapter but I assure you he has his reasons for doing the things he does.   
  


* * *

  
  


**_War Of The Heart: Chapter III_**

  
  
Soon after Kakeru left the apartment, I left to go to Shuichi's studio. Once I got there I went straight to Shuichi's recording room to find him in a heated conversation with one Sakuma Ryuichi, but he noticed me instantly, "Eiri-chan? What are you doing here?" Shuichi asked me.   
  
"We need to talk."   
  
"Alright, I'll be there in a second."   
  
"I'll be waiting in the hall." Once I had closed the studio door behind me I began trying to think up ways to inform Shuichi that his friend Kaze was a coniving little scuzball.   
  
Just as I decided that being blunt was best, Shuichi walked out of the studio, "what's did you wanna talk about, Eiri-chan?" he asked curiously.   
  
"It's about your friend, I don't trust him and I think it'd be best if you stayed away from him."   
  
"Eiri, you don't trust anyone do you? Kaze's my friend and I think I know more about him than you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I told Kaze he could have lunch with me at our apartment and I'm already late."   
  
At that point he tried to walk off but I quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him, "Please Shu-chan, listen to me, that guy can't be trusted."   
  
Shuichi looked at me angrily before pulling his wrist out of my grasp, "You need to have more faith in people Eiri." With that he turned his back on me and left. I was beginning to think that Shuichi cared more about his friend than he did about me.   
  
***************************************************************************************************   
  
**_~20 minutes later at Shuichi and Eiri's apartment...~_**   
  
"Kaze, I'm back." Shuichi called as he entered the apartment.   
  
"Welcome back. I hope you don't mind but I decided to make lunch for you, I ate at my hotel." Kaze said from the kitchen.   
  
"Really? I don't mind at all, thanks Kaze. Usually I do all the cooking here, it's nice to have someone cooking for me for a change."[1]   
  
"What about Uesugi-san? Doesn't he ever cook?"   
  
"No, he's always too busy." Shuichi replied sadly.   
  
"Well at least today you don't have to cook." As if to enphisize his point Kaze emerged from the kitchen carrying a tray loaded with food. Walking into the living-room, he set the tray down in front of Shuichi and took at seat next to the vocalist, "I hope you like it."   
  
Shuichi slowly picked up his chopsticks and took a bite. After chewing and swallowing, he looked over to Kaze and smiled, "This is wonderful Kaze, my cooking doesn't even come close to this."   
  
Kaze grinned at the energetic singer, "I'm glad you're enjoying it." Shuichi simply smiled wider and nodded before he turned his attention to devouring the food. After a while Shuichi was fast asleep. Carefully, Kaze picked Shuichi up and carried him into the master bedroom. Once in the room, Kaze removed Shuichi's shoes and shirt and tucked the vocalist beneath the covers.   
  
After seeing that Shuichi was placed in the right position, Kaze removed his own shirt and sneakers and positioned himself beside Shuichi in the bed. Wrapping his arms around the still slumbering Shuichi, Kaze smiled to himself, the sleeping pills would last for a while, he just hoped Uesugi Eiri would be home before they wore off.   
  


**_~Tsudzuku minna-chan!~_**

  
  


* * *

  
  
Let me guess, you all hate Kaze now right? I suppose it's understandable, he is resorting to rather low measures isn't he? Anyways, dispite that I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to post but I was in Canada over the weekend and didn't have access to a computer. (They didn't have any English bookstores where I went and I wanted to cry because I still don't have Gravitation vol. 2 T-T) I'll try to have chapter 4 up asap. Ja ne, minna!   
  


_~Frozen Midnight~_

  
  



	4. IV

  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything relating to Gravitation and I do not claim ownership to any of the characters in this story. I am simply a tremendous fan of the show and I wanted to write a fanfic. Please don't hold that against me. The only character that belongs to me in this story is Kakeru Kaze.   
  
**A/N:** Well, here's chapter four. I hope you all like it.   
  


* * *

  
  


**_War Of The Heart: Chapter IV_**

  
  
When Shuichi's lunch break ended and Shuichi didn't return to the studio, I decided to go check on my genki lover. If he was on his way, I figured I'd see him as I headed for the apartment. Unfortunately, I arrived at our apartment building and still had not spotted Shuichi. 'He's probably still chatting away with that obnoxious little friend of his.' I thought spitefully to myself as I stepped into the elevator.   
  
Upon reaching the apartment door, I leaned my ear against is and listened for Shuichi's voice. When I heard nothing, I decided it was safe to go in, after all, I wouldn't want to interrupt Shuichi telling his odd friend every good thing about me. Seeing no sign of Shuichi or Kakeru in the living-room, I put away my coat and made my way down the hall.   
  
As silently as possible (sneeking up on people is immensely entertaining at times), I made my way down the hall, peeking into every room as I passed. Finally, after looking in every other room, I found myself standing in front of our bedroom door. I slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, the sight that greeted my eyes; however, made me wish I had never come opened it.   
  
Had it been later in the day, I probably could have missed the sight that lie before my eyes, but the light that flooded through the bedroom window revealed everything with disturbing clarity. My Shuichi lay on the bed, the bedsheets pooling around his waist and his bare torso exposed to the light of the late-afternoon sun. Had circumstances been different, I would have said Shuichi was breathtaking; however, seeing my lover wrapped contently in the arms of one Kakeru Kaze clouded my vision.   
  
It is said that when a person gets extreamly angry, they see red. Well, the moment I laid eyes on that scene, all I could see was black. Every negative emotion I could possibly fathom was bombarding my senses. Pain, hate, greed, jealousy, betrayl, doubt, sadness, lonliness, and emptiness, they were all present and they weighed down my heart terribly. For the first time in my life, I ran away. If you know anything about my relationship with Shuichi you probably think I'm lying, after all, I did leave him a couple times, but that was because I knew I'd cause him more pain if I stayed. I ran to protect Shuichi from myself, this time though, I ran away to protect myself.   
  
My heart was so heavy as I ran out of that apartment that I didn't even think to grab my coat. I needed the cold, I needed it to freeze my heart and numb the pain. When I finally stopped running, I found myself in the park, our park. Whenever Shuichi was upset about anything, he always ended up here. 'Even when he breaks my heart, I can't stay angry with him.' I thought degectedly as I sat on a nearby bench. I was so lost in my pain that I don't even know when the tears began to fall.   
  
***************************************************************************************************   
  
**_~Back at the Apartment...~ (Kakeru's POV)_**   
  
I heard the bedroom door open and quickly tightened my hold on Shuichi. Slowly, I managed to open one of my eyes just enough to see the figure that stood in the doorway. Yuki Eiri looked as if someone had ripped his icy heart out and promptly flushed it down the toilet (stepping on it wouldn't have produced such a hurt look). Deep down, I suppose I felt sorry for the captivating writer, but the pity was buried beneath my joy at winning the war. The author thought himself to be so smart, yet he doubted his "love" so easily.   
  
I had achieved my goal, I had rescued Shuichi from that heartless bastard. Eiri only assured my victory by running away like a coward. Beside me, Shuichi stirred. I watched silently as two violet eyes opened and looked around in confusion. Soon his sleepy eyes settled on me and I saw the moment that his mind registered what was going on.   
  
Faster than I could blink Shuichi was out of bed and glaring at me, "Kaze, what did you do?" he asked me angrily.   
  
"I rescued you." I answered simply.   
  
The anger was suddenly replaced with confusion, "Saved me from what?"   
  
"From the abusive jerk you've been living with of course."   
  
"Eiri? You let Eiri see us like that?"   
  
"What's wrong with that? We weren't doing anything, if his perverted mind jumped to conclusions it's not my fault. Besides, he was awful quick to doubt you."   
  
Shuichi stared at me in silence for a few minutes before narrowing his eyes at me, "Kaze, you drugged me then made it look like I'd slept with you so that Eiri would go away, didn't you?"   
  
I simply nodded in reply and he sighed, "Kaze, you can't do this stuff. I'm happy with Eiri, he may act cold sometimes but he had a rough past, just like you. I know why you're doing this but Eiri doesn't. I think you need to go and explain."   
  
"Are you sure about this Shuichi, I really think you'd be happier without that jerk."   
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Now go find Eiri and explain!" and with that Shuichi pushed me out the door. If Yuki Eiri could make Shuichi happy, I'll do everything in my power to find him.   
  


**_~Tsudzuku minna-chan!~_**

  
  


* * *

  
  
Well everyone, what do ya think? I know Eiri's OOC...sorta...but hey, everyone's gotta break down sometimes right? As for Kakeru, he's not so bad ne? I think in the next chapter I'll let you in on why he's the way he is. Till then, ja ne.   
  


_~Frozen Midnight~_


	5. V

  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything relating to Gravitation and I do not claim ownership to any of the characters in this story. I am simply a tremendous fan of the show and I wanted to write a fanfic. Please don't hold that against me. The only character that belongs to me in this story is Kakeru Kaze.   
  
**A/N:** Here's chapter five. Eiri may be a little OOC and I'm really sorry if he is. This chapter is told from Eiri's POV.   
  


* * *

  
  


**_War Of The Heart: Chapter V_**

  
  
I don't know how long I sat on that bench, I was completely oblivious to time. I'd been lost in my own thoughts since the moment I'd sat down and had barely noticed anyone that happened to walk by my so when I heard approaching footsteps I ignored them. What I couldn't ignore; however, was the weight of someone sitting beside me.   
  
I knew who it was without even looking. Kakeru Kaze had finally come to rub salt in my wounds. Reluctantly, I looked up at him, giving him my most loating glare, "You won, you got what you came for, so why make your happiness my misery? Why not just take Shuichi and go?"   
  
The man beside me sighed, "I honestly don't know why Shuichi sent me after you. You have absolutely no faith in him at all."   
  
"Why should I have faith in him? I saw the two of you together, I'm not stupid!"   
  
"Ah, but you are stupid, incredibly stupid. Anyone who knows Shuichi would know that he'd never hurt anyone like that, especially you. It's my fault you saw us like that. I slipped sleeping pills into Shuichi's lunch and then arranged us on the bed. When Shuichi woke up he demanded I find you and explain." Kaze stated.   
  
I stared at him in utter shock. I wanted to kill myself for not knowing Shuichi better. Through my shock I managed to ask Kaze one question, "Why?"   
  
"Why'd I do all this you mean?"   
  
I nodded and waited patiently for an answer. Kaze sighed and looked at the city skyline, a nostalgic look on his face, "When we were younger, Shuichi and I lived next door to each other, he was my first and only friend. At school, the other kids made fun of me because I looked different, I was small, and I was smart, but Shuichi protected me. I know he doesn't seem like the type that could protect anyone, but back then things were different. Shuichi was probably the most feared kid in our school, simply because he knew how to pick fights he could win.   
  
"Things were like that from the day we met, but it didn't last. Shuichi probably never told you why he lets people put him down all the time, but it's my fault he changed. You see, my father died before I was born, but my mother felt I needed a father in my life so she remarried. One day, Shuichi and I were doing our homework in my living room when my step-father came home. We knew he was drunk the moment he entered the room. We thought he looked funny, staggering about and knocking things down, but when he picked me up and threw me into the wall things stopped being funny.   
  
"Once I was down, he rounded on Shuichi, throwing him into a wall as well and knocking him out. Realizing Shuichi was out cold, he turned back to me. The look in his eyes reminded me of the look the school bullies often had before beating me up, a look that begged to see pain and blood. By the time Shuichi came to my step-father had managed to rip off most of my clothes. I was in such severe shock by that time that I couldn't even move. Shuichi, on the other hand, managed to get him away from me.   
  
"That night Shuichi was literally beaten to within and inch of his life, all to save me. My step-father told the cops that he had come home to find Shuichi trying to rape me. I tried to tell them he was lying, but not even my mother believed me. They thought I was too traumitized to think clearly. Needless to say, after that I wasn't allowed near Shuichi. They even dragged me off to the United States in order to keep me away from him.   
  
"My parents forbade me to even try to contact Shuichi, but I told myself that once I was on my own I'd find him and I did. The day I arrived here was the day after my 18th birthday. If you had seen a twelve year old Shuichi lying in that hospital bed all bruised and broken, I garuntee you you'd do anything to prevent it from happening again. It wasn't until he yelled at me that I realized by hurting you I was hurting him. You protected him by hurting that Aizawa jerk. Keeping Shuichi away from you would've been a horrible mistake."   
  
All I could do was stare at him, his story shook me to the core. I suddenly realized that Kaze was more than an obsessive creep, he was like me and Shuichi and Tohma. He was cold like me, overprotective like Tohma, and surprising like Shuichi. Sighing I stood up, "C'mon, we better get back, Shuichi probably has a lot of pent up yelling waiting for us."   
  
Kaze nodded and stood up as well, "We deserve everything we have waiting too." I nodded back and we began walking in silence. Suddenly, Kaze spoke again, "Hey, Yuki-san?"   
  
I glanced at him, "Nani?"   
  
"I'd like to be friends with you, if you can forgive what I did that is."   
  
"I suppose I could, for Shuichi's sake. Besides, I need at least one of his friends to like me, Hiro still hates my guts I think. You're not such a bad guy Kaze, you're just a little messed up."   
  
At that he looked at me and grinned, "I can say the same about you Eiri-san."   
  


**_~Tsudzuku minna-chan!~_**

  
  


* * *

  
  
Well, what'd everyone think? Do you all still hate Kaze? I told you he had his reasons. Anyways, thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, hopefully the next chapter will be the last. You shouldn't have to wait too long for it, I've been on a writing roll lately. Well, ja ne.   
  


_~Frozen Midnight~_

  
  



End file.
